


Life In Simplicity

by forwardarcadia



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwardarcadia/pseuds/forwardarcadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of tales that expands on the dynamics within House Goth and its residents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gravity's Piano

For all its vast, dark space, Ophelia Villa never really felt that despairing. On the contrary, its residents brought life to its walls, illuminating it with cheer and gratitude. There always seemed to be people coming around, whether they be friends or family. In such a space, good will seemed to radiate from within, blessing all who entered it. 

However, that particular evening was not one of those cheery times. 

Fate called Bella and Alexander away, leaving the home nearly empty. It kept them away for the weekend’s length, albeit for differing reasons; Bella was at a work retreat, while Alexander was on a school trip. With only Mortimer and Cassandra about, their home felt rather blank and foreboding. Such an aura did little to ease Cassandra’s own gloom, heightened by her recent breakup.

She’d tried to reason with Malcolm, offering her love for his own. Unswayed by her pleas, his attention wandered elsewhere. It set upon numerous other woman, motivated by his selfish, raw lust. Unable to contain her rage, Cassandra brushed him off. He cared not for her absence, but he lingered in her mind. As she lay on her bed, Cassandra choked back a soft, longing sob. 

Unwilling to spend another night in tears, she got up. As bare feet met carpet, Cassandra sighed and set a hand on her head. She glanced around her room, only for its decor to distress her once more. Amidst photos of her family and friends along the walls, one of Malcolm stood out. She stood by him, clinging to his side. As his inscription of love caught her eye, its ultimate failure made it ring hollow.

“Right, you’d give me forever,” she muttered under her breath, her eyes misty. “Forever and a day, then you’ll leave, just like all the others!” With a heavy sigh, Cassandra dabbed her tears away and walked away. She knew it wrong, but she couldn’t help but pine for Malcolm. For all his faults, she adored his spirit, how it enhanced her own. 

Now cast aside, her natural gloom began to overwhelm her senses. As Cassandra shuffled out of her room, a particular sign flashed by. It was crafted from ruby thread, bound into ivory fabric. 

At its center lay the text, “Lord Give Us Mercy: You’re Not A Bad Person- Love, Cornelia”. In her haze, Cassandra caught wind of it and studied it. It was her grandmother’s creation, one made to playfully encourage her. 

It was made as a joke, but a strange comfort rose to see it. Deep within herself, she thought herself greatly flawed somehow. It gave reason to Malcolm’s rejection, for how could he love one so defective? Cassandra knew it untrue, but it still lay within her mind. 

“Nana, I know it’s not so,” she thought within. “But, why else wouldn’t he want me? I did everything right, what’s wrong with me?!” Unable to shake the very notion, Cassandra sighed once more and walked into the hall. In the night’s shade, it seemed like a great cavern, lit by the barest light. It fazed her little, for she knew its path by heart.

As she walked, rays of moonlight became visible. They shone upon a grand piano, situated in a nearby nook. She knew it well, for she often played it to soothe herself. In her despair, it appeared like a mystic shrine, eerily inviting. Drawn by instinct, Cassandra walked up to the piano and sat on its bench. Still distraught, she slumped down and forced a clamor from its keys. As she began to sob, footsteps rang from across the hall.

Unbeknownst to her, Mortimer was awake as well; Their home’s gloom aggravated him in turn, leaving him restless. He’d crept away from his own bedroom to the kitchen. However, the piano’s discord immediately captured his attention. When he found Cassandra, she remained down, her sobs now soft and ragged. He set a hand to her back, only for her rise up in shock. 

“Dear, what are you doing up so late?” Mortimer asked softly, his eyes lidded. “I heard you crying, is something wrong?” She met his gaze, darkly gleaming in the moonlight. Still struck by her sorrow, Cassandra gave him a weak nod and sighed. She tried to speak up, but whatever words she could muster hitched in her throat. 

Mortimer sensed just as much, and embraced her in turn. As she fell into his arms, he drew her close to console her. “Dad, it’s Malcolm!” she wailed, her mouth slack. Warm tears fell on his chest, freshly drawn from their owner. “We just broke up! I, I don’t get it, why doesn’t he want me? What in God’s name is wrong with me?!” 

“Absolutely nothing, dear,” he consoled her as a hand ran down her back. “You’re wonderful, just as you are. If he can’t see that, let him be!” Through weary eyes, she gazed at him, unsure of his sentiment. As she gazed at him, Mortimer caressed her still wet cheek. “Cassandra, you deserve so much better. No one’s worth beating yourself over! No matter what he’s made you believe, you deserve to be loved.”

With a stray sniffle, she began to smile to herself. “Oh, Dad, I know, but-” Cassandra breathed out, her eyes downcast. “It hurts so much. I know he’s an asshole, but I just can’t help but wonder.” As her doubt rose anew, Mortimer sat alongside her and tilted his head. “I did everything I could; If I couldn’t keep him, what’s next? I can hope, but I just want an honest answer, you know?” 

Acutely aware of her unease, he nodded back with a gentle smile. She met his gaze once more, and breathed out. “I won’t push you, dear,” Mortimer murmured as he drew closer. Despite her lingering despair, Cassandra’s spirits grew light and sated. “I’m not you, this is your concern. Do what you need to make yourself better. In the meantime, I’ll be here for you.” 

They remained at the piano, at one with the great void. Like her father’s presence, it offered her a strange comfort. As she glanced below, flashes of ivory greeted her. Cassandra’s hands fell above them, her digits against smooth planes. Despite the night’s cloak, she tapped them, releasing their familiar notes.   
Cowed by their sensation, Cassandra thought back to her performances. At Mortimer’s suggestion, she began to play a few, discordant notes. They synced with no song she knew, but rather served to vent her frustration. Though their sound grated on his ears, Mortimer nodded knowingly and urged her on. She shot him a slight smile and played further. What was random shifted to to a familiar tune, at once elegant and forlorn. 

“Is this the real life?” she began to sing as the keys shifted. “Is this just fantasy?/Caught in a landslide-” 

She stopped singing for a moment, struck by Mortimer joining in. “No escape from reality,” he sang softly along to her playing. “Open your eyes/Look up to the skies and see-” He had not pristine clarity, but a raw, genuine tenderness permeated his voice. Cassandra was stunned to hear him, for he rarely added into her performances. Mortimer typically watched from a distance, like she were a grand performer. 

She peered at him, perplexed by his intrusion. A nearly silent request graced his lips, urging her on. His tenderness remained, joined by a playful grin. For a ludicrous a it was, he couldn’t help but indulge her just so. Delighted by his support, she began to play once more. 

“And works of mercy,” Cassandra continued, her voice low and soulful. “I’m not a bad person-” Though Mortimer questioned her sudden shift, he played along with vigor. “Because I’m easy come, easy go/A little high, little low-”

“Anyway the wind blows,” they sang together, invigorated by their open display. “I know me, me-”

Both fell silent, only to burst out laughing. Their grip on one another remained, tighter thane ever. What unease had been cast upon them had since vanished. Even without their other kin, they had one another, through good and bad. Their imminent gloom would have to wait another day, for it had fallen to the power of kindness that night.


	2. Blunder In Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And some Valentine's related stuff that ties in with "The Sims 4: Romantic Garden Stuff"-

Being the day of love, Jacob didn’t think anything of his extra assignments then. As a telegram man, he accepted every job with the utmost importance. That afternoon, he’d been sent to Ophelia Villa to deliver his usual services. When he arrived at the front door, no one answered it. While concerned, he shrugged it off, presuming their residents had a back door he could access. 

As such, Jacob walked around the house until he reached its backyard. A trove of greenery filled its space, aglow with nature’s bounty. Countless shrubs and blooms could be seen, obscuring nearly all in the yard. As he wandered through emerald and crimson, a peculiar sound caught his attention. It evoked wood pounding against concrete, and seemed to get louder with each passing step.

Before he could ponder what its source was, he froze in his tracks. There stood Mortimer with his length deep within Bella’s center. She lay against a patio table, with her legs spread wide open. With each push below, the table shifted, sending its legs along the ground. But their moans soon drowned it out, voices alive with heated passion. 

Both were partially dressed, having exposed all necessary for their rutting. Such was Mortimer’s lust that he’d tore away her tights to access her slick petals. Their dark fabric contrasted with her crimson dress, of which she’d pushed aside. Full breasts bounced as they kept on, hypnotic in their presence. 

Likewise, seeing Mortimer in such a state sparked his imagination. An intriguing spark seemed to run through his form, now bright and alluring. Though he knew it impolite, Jacob was enthralled by their raw, pulsing vigor. He stole a glance, only for the pair catch wind of his presence. They audibly gasped and stared back at him.

“Who in blazes are you?!” Mortimer asked sharply through gritted teeth. “What are you doing here, anyway?” Are you trying to break into our house?!” As dark eyes bore into his own, Jacob quaked, cowed by his fury. On the table below, Bella merely peered up to him with clear befuddlement. 

“No, I’m not a pervert!” Jacob remarked as he tried to avert his eyes. “I’m Jacob, a singing telegram guy! Malcolm Landgraab sent me.” Despite his efforts, he stole a glance at Bella, noting her still flushed skin. Despite their charged situation, he couldn’t help but find them both rather alluring. “I tried the front, but no one was there. Please forgive me, I’m actually here for Cassandra Goth. Is she here, by any chance?”

Though she and Mortimer remained as one, she managed to give him an affirmative nod.“Yes, she’s upstairs,” Bella replied as her gaze dropped below. “Our apologies for all the trouble.” A sly grin crept onto her face when she noticed his clear arousal. Hazel eyes lit up, only for them to reach her beloved’s. “Darling, isn’t there some way we could repay dear Jacob here?”

Though he beamed at the possibility, Jacob tried remain polite about it. As he tried to speak up, Mortimer shot him a cocky grin. His eyes had softened, their owner aware of Jacob’s desire. “My Ladybug’s right, you know,” he teased him on low, sultry breath. “It’d be a real shame if you went out all hot and bothered. Let us help out.” With a knowing crook of his finger, Jacob buckled under their spell and got undressed.

 

Inside, Cassandra clutched a smartphone tenderly to her ear, her senses aglow. “And a happy Valentine’s to you too,” she purred with a vivacious titter. “Glad you liked the pics I sent you. I can’t want for what you’ve got for me-” As her beloved’s voice rang through its screen, her eyes snapped open. “Wait, what?” She paused for a moment, unsure of what he claimed. 

“Malcolm, I didn’t see any telegram guy,” she declared with a twinge of concern. “You’re not teasing again, are you?” As Cassandra held the phone closer, his She peered out a nearby window to the still blank front step. “Okay, if you say so. If he’s here, he should be somewhere. I’ll call back, hon, all right?” At that, she shut off her phone and set aside. In an instant, she walked over to the door which separated backyard from interior. 

Through the thicket of blooms and shrubbery, she glanced around until a flash of red caught her eye. “Hey, is there a telegram guy here-” she asked aloud before her voice faltered. There, among a mess of greenery were her parents and another man, openly rutting on their patio’s table. 

As Mortimer pounded into Bella, Jacob took him from behind, moaning against his neck. All had stripped away what was necessary, leaving them partially exposed to the elements. Stunned by the very sight, Cassandra screamed and grew pale. As all turned to her, she sprinted away, brushing against leaves and blooms. Though they were as stunned as she, they tried set it aside for the moment. 

“Okay, so maybe we should’ve gone inside!” Bella exclaimed as she threw up her hands in resignation. The men ceased to move, their heads cocked curiously. “But, come on! Who’d have thought she’d catch us too? There’s enough plants to cover Sunset Valley here!” With a groan, her eyes bore through their verdant surroundings. “I swear, what’s the point of a ‘romantic’ garden’ if people keep barging in?”


	3. Quick Bits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here's some 100 word (or more) Simfiction, crossposted from a challenge I'm doing elsewhere. Will be updated throughout the year when needed.

1\. A Separate Place

He could’ve given up.  
Relented, and cursed the aliens who’d captured her.  
But that wasn’t his nature, nor her’s.  
Their’s was not a challenge to be lost.  
Even in their clutches, Bella would’ve been optimistic.  
Kept faithful to her principles and their love.  
Awful contemplation wasn’t enough for Mortimer’s will to break.  
So he searched on, seeking out the stars and their beings.  
While she remained gone, Mortimer immortalized Bella in his efforts.  
And so did she, with every attempt to return to his side.  
Though lost to the world, it wasn’t lost to her.  
Nor was Mortimer’s selfless devotion.

2\. Secrets Of SimNation

Their's was an unusual sort of festival.  
All was designed to curry their Master's favor.  
They'd prepared an offering, laid out for approval.  
The man presented himself, and awaited Master's decision.  
Fear paralyzed him, though he knew it futile.  
Master needed someone to "play" with, after all.  
Such was his lot as a Sim, just as it was for all Sims.  
When selected, he departed willingly.  
He'd perish, but he knew it a reasonable sacrifice.  
All would lessen Master's cruelty in time.  
With their desire sated, peace would return.  
Only then could his kin live as they were intended to.

3\. Made For You

You were made for me, and I, you.  
There's no use in denying it.  
I feel as though we've lived countless lives prior.  
Each one a little different, a bit same as well.  
We've loved, lost, grown and built our lives together.  
Though we may drown, burn, shock at our maker's hand, it's all alike.  
Whether we be old, young, everything in between.  
I always fall for you, and you for me.  
You forever captivate me with your kindness and mind.  
I've never stopped loving you, Mortimer.  
Even though I lay restless, I trudge on, assured you share my devotion.

4\. Original Sins

"Fuck you!"  
"Please, just stop!" I cried as he glanced below. "Let us go! Our souls-"  
"Sims don't have souls!" he remarked snidely. "Besides, why do you care?!"  
"I care because I'm in pain," I shot back. "You've made our lives a living hell!"  
He stared at me, his mouth agape.  
"Yeah, that's right. All this time you've hurt us, you think we didn't know?!"  
He recoiled, as though he'd murdered another in cold blood.  
"It's been hard, but enough's enough. Just stop it. That's all I ask of you."  
He nodded somberly, ready to atone for his virtual sins. 

5\. Their Favors

For all their talk of reason, it came forth.  
Even so, one child rose above the other.  
When pressed, Mortimer admitted as such.  
"Fine, I like the girl, okay?"  
He drew back, fearful of his beloved's grasp.  
He knew their walls were soundproof, unable to reveal their secrets.  
Even so, shame overwhelmed him.  
He berated himself openly, only for Bella to embrace him.  
Their eyes met, dull with a shared resignation.  
Hushed words passed her lips.  
"It's okay, darling. I prefer Cassandra myself."  
They sat in silence, with one question on their minds.  
You think the kids pick favorites, too?

6\. Lothario's Lament

For all his restraint, Don couldn't deny he hated Alexander.  
The youth felt the same, to his family's dismay.  
Cassandra tried to restrain him, but even she had limits.  
She finally broke, following one particular conversation:  
"Don't play cute, you know what you did!"  
"Come on, like you don't deserve it, Don! Go fuck yourself!"  
"Yeah, well you've got Goopy GilsCarbo's eyes, you little bastard-"  
At that moment, Don found himself forced out of Goth Manor.  
He expected as much, but took a vindictive glee in his taunts.  
Even now, he didn't know who booted him out: Mortimer or Cassandra.

7\. Away From Ourselves

She didn't have to take his rose.  
All could have ended there.  
But, something drew her in.  
For, when Summer accepted, she met his gaze.  
Coal met aqua, their owners awash in desire.  
Mortimer's unspoken urge beckoned forth.  
With a stolen kiss, he was against her.  
Frenzy captivated them, forcing their hand.  
They raced for the nearest safe-haven, far from prying eyes.  
Soon, they were exposed, aching for one another's touch.  
She fell against him, allowing Mortimer to take her fully.  
They joined as one, only serving to please the other.  
Soon, a burst of shared bliss came, their very peak.  
Afterwards, shame and satisfaction gripped them.  
Even in his arms, Summer didn't know what would follow.  
Neither did he.  
But both cared not for the aftermath, only its promises of stolen bliss.

8\. Panic! Disco's Inferno

There was something to be said about Windenburg, of its vivacious party scene, of its lively people. The very air seemed perfumed with vitality, with an undying lust. It crept upon the land, sinking its claws into all passerby.

Like the haze of burnt cannabis, its fog rose in the town’s countless nightclubs. All combined into a heady aroma, ready to seduce all into hedonism. Don Lothario knew its call intimately well; He’d gone to Pan Europa that night, with Nina Caliente in hand. As they danced together, lust soon overwhelmed them.

Their movements shifted, becoming more swift and sultry. Soon, they were against one another, their bodies pressed tightly. The call had come, unrelenting in its desire. It merged with the shouts of frolicking Sims, ready to exhaust themselves in pleasure. 

Such was its force that they fell right there, atop the worn dance floor. As countless Sims crowded around them, they kissed feverishly. Neon spots fell upon them, sparks from the strobe lights above. In turn, they’d pulled at one another’s clothes, exposing toned, tanned flesh. When they broke for air, they drank in one another’s forms hungrily. 

Unable to hold back, Nina grasped his hand, dragging him to her side. Don sensed what was to be, and shot her a wry grin. As they raced to a nearby closet, the cheers continued. They struck the air, as rhythmic as the club’s pulsing music. 

Even away from prying eyes, the celebration continued. As Don set her against the wall, disco raged on, alongside frenzied hollers. Both suspected other Sims crowded outside their closet, eager to observe them together. Unwilling to let down their “audience”, Nina obliged, and kissed him once more. As the closet shook with their WooHoo, the cheers grew louder, more striking, more wanton. 

Such was the way of Windenburg: Passion ruled the night, ready to strike at the hottest, most charged moment.

9\. The Romantic's Refuge

Whenever I think about my life, sometimes it comes in the lyrics of old songs, fragments of love, longing, building lives together-

Mortimer calls me a “romantic” at heart, and I’m not willing to challenge him. Besides, he’s just as guilty as I am, even if he’s more subtle about it.

He’s never made me doubt his love, against all odds. I always feel him close to me, even if he’s as far as can be. Some may call it overblown, disgustingly saccharine and so on. 

I can’t see it like that, see our love as anything ugly or zealous. I prefer it otherwise-

You may see us “overblown” in our affection; I say we’re “overgrown”, our lives full of beauty and joy, like the most beautiful, resilient of blossoms.


	4. We Are As Witches And Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here's a little something I forgot to cross-post here: Just a little tale of before the "Dawn of The Sims", right when all was to be-

They’d gone to Champs Le Sims to indulge their wanderlust then.  
Both were carefree, ready to reap the world’s riches as their own.  
In their travels, they saw a wizened woman one evening.  
Her gaze was piercing, beckoning them to her side.  
As the pair stepped beside her, she spoke forth.  
“Greetings, dears. You’re quite a fine pair, I see.”  
They nodded back, beaming with pride and shared adoration.  
“Just startin’ out, ready to take the world together, right?”

The elder grinned as she wrapped her arms around them.  
“Well, what would you think if I promised anything you’d ever want?”  
They glanced to one another, their minds now wary.  
Undeterred by their fear, the elder tightened her grip.   
“Don’t question my ability, darlings. It’s just yours is, you see.”  
Stunned by her admission, the pair froze.  
The elder shot them a knowing smile, as though she could see all.  
“Don’t fear me, darlings. You’re just as enchanted as I, don’t deny it!”  
“I only wish to bless you, to make the most of your abilities.”  
“Now, what say you all?”

They gazed upon the elder, silently urging her to prove herself.  
Eager to sate their curiosity, the elder pulled them close.  
A burst of light engulfed them, injecting them with pulsing vigor.  
It renewed their souls, leaving both wanting more.  
As the warmth subsided, the elder released them from her grip.  
She chuckled to herself, lips in a sly smirk.  
Though the pair questioned their “blessing”, they felt a great ease to themselves.  
It was the spirit of confidence, of wealth, of eternal elegance-

In their fading bliss, a question soon rose forth.  
“Thanks for everything, but we didn’t get your name-?”  
The elder met their gaze, her smile now ghostly.  
“It’s Cassandra, my dears.”  
Before they could speak up, she’d vanished into the ether.  
A moment passed between them, both questioning their state of affairs.  
As he reached for her hand, she instinctively drew closer.  
Once their palms met, so did their eyes.  
She spoke first, her voice soft and shaky.

“What the hell just happened here?”   
“I really can’t say, Bella. But, I feel as though it was ‘right’, you know?”  
All she could do was nod back, assured in her own instincts.  
“You’re right, Mortimer. It’s in my bones now, forever more.”  
“And, it just seems wonderful. Oh, I can’t say, but I think it’s a blessing in disguise.”  
Mortimer cocked his head in silent agreement.  
“It’s like something out of a fairy tale, it’s so absurd!”  
“That said, I do like that name Cassandra. Very lovely-”

He leaned in close, his fingertips at her temples.  
“You know what, Ladybug?”  
Bella nodded to him, eyes pleading with intrigue.  
“We’ll use it for our daughter, when the time comes, okay?”  
At that, she beamed once more, the elder’s vitality upon her face.  
Likewise, Mortimer grinned back, sure of his decision.  
Though neither admitted it in words, they knew it to be true.  
The elder’s blessing would remain as long as they did.  
Assured of their good fortune, their hands met once more.  
As the pair walked away, Cassandra’s spirit seemed to linger on, burning bright.


End file.
